The ShortCut
by Hexed Hobo
Summary: Booth and the squints get stuck after taking a shortcut back to the Lab, but when odd things start happening and someone is taken, what do the others do? Rated for later violence and language. Some minor plot similarities to Resident Evil 4.


**This is my second story and my attempt to make up for my last one, which was a disaster :( hopefully this will make up for it (for anyone reading this who read my previous one, Sorry, dont hate me). Anyway this is jsut a short intro chapter and they will get longer if I decide to carry it on, which will entirely depend on reviews and feedback, so R+R please :). And for the genre, this story is loosely based on Resident Evil 4, VERY loosely, it will have some similar features, and that was classed as a horror game, so I thought I'd put this as Horror (same applies for rating which may change) , it wont be very scary as I dont know how to do it, but hopefully that wont affect anything, the time is after Stargazer in a Puddle, and I'm presuming Hodgins and Angela arent married yet, as they would have to wait for her previous marriage to end first. Anyway onto the story, and as I said this is just a short intro chapter to gauge feedback etc. and they will get longer.**

* * *

"Hodgins, you're sure the map said that this was a short cut?" Booth said, somewhat angrily, but he felt that it was justified, this 'short-cut' Hodgins had said would cut the five hour drive back to the Jeffersonian from their latest case, which had been so complex it had required all the squints to come, in half had so far taken six hours, and things were starting to get heated with Angela, Zach and Hodgins in the back, with Brennan and Booth in the front, the duo were spared from the glares and shoves in the back, but they heard it all, and Booth was worried that if one of them actually killed another it would be impossible to clean the back of his shining black SUV.

"Yes, dammit! For the last time I'm sure" said a very irate Hodgins

"well you did say that it would only take two and a half hours and so far its taken a lot longer! Plus the fact that we haven't seen a single car since we left the highway, I'm pretty sure we're lost, and I was simply trying to show the others that it was your fault rather than mine," Booth said defensively

"Since when do YOU care what we think?" Hodgins snapped

"Maybe I don't" Booth said testily "Maybe I was just saying it to annoy you, you'll never know will you?" He grinned, he knew this would irritate Hodgins, and was rewarded by the sound of Hodgins taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, Booth smirked. Unfortunately Brennan looked over at Botoh and saw the smirk on his face, and promptly swatted him.

"Hey!" Booth complained "What was that for?"

"Being irritating" Brennan stated simply, earning herself a death glare from Booth

"I think everyone should relax" Zach said calmly "It is useless blaming anyone for the mistake, we should simply carry on until we get back to a main road and the Lab."

"Why can't you be like that?" Angela said to Hodgins "Calm and collected and nonviolent"

"'Cos I'm a human man, not some unisex robot" Hodgins replied in with a straight face

Booth laughed out loud, earning a glare from Brennan, Angela and Zach, Hodgins just looked smug.

Silence descended on the group as the SUV sped along the dark road with seemingly never ending trees either side of it.

As the time went on a fog slowly built up until Booth could only see about 200 feet infront and to the sides of the car.

"You know," said Angela from the back "When you look at it, this road is actually kinda creepy, we don't know what's out there or anything."

"Yeah, its a classic horror move site" Hodgins said slight fear evident in his voice

Brennan laughed out loud, and when she saw the glares she was getting from Hodgins and Angela said "Oh come on, you don't honestly think..." She saw they're faces "You do." She sighed, "Well look at it this way, so long as we keep moving, nothing can get us without us having some warning, and I don't see the car breaking down anytime soon, do you?"

Just as she finished the engine let out an odd squeaking noise and stopped, the car rolled to a stop.

Booth sighed "You had to say it, didn't you Bones?"


End file.
